Us against the world
by mishu86
Summary: Hermione cursa su 6º año, cierto interés en un profesor, un Weasley celoso y más aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, tengo un nuevo Fic entre manos, sé que no he terminado los anteriores, pero siempre me da por ahí hacer algo nuevo xD… ésta historia trata de Herm y Sev, otra vez sí. Me encantan, hacen muy buena pareja… Ésta idea tiene mucho tiempo, basándome que tengo unas 40 páginas escritas a mano y que se han pasado varios años en una carpeta y me parecía bien empezar a colgarla por aquí. No me enrollo más, saludos y GRACIAS por leerme. Espero reviews.

Está basado en el sexto libro, aunque varias cosas no incluyo.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capítulo 1: 6º año en marcha.

Como cada año me despierto antes de tiempo, con muchos nervios. Es el primer día del sexto curso en Hogwarts y yo Hermione Jane Granger me encuentro en casa de mis padres; digo esto, porque es la última noche que pasaba con ellos. Para ser más exactos, después de acabar este curso tengo pensado ir a vivir con una compañera. La idea de abandonar el nido no me da miedo y que mejor que hacerlo con una buena amiga.

Así que me levanto de la cama y me acerco a la ventana y observo la luna. Una hermosa luna llena. El cielo ilumina el vecindario con su manto de estrellas.

El reloj suena y me dirijo a pararlo. Las 5am, cojo la ropa que tengo preparada de la noche anterior y me dispongo a entrar al baño. Unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca.

Preparo todo lo necesario: el baúl, mi diario personal, la vuelapluma y el pienso de mi gato Mishu.

Termino de empaquetar todo y me acerco al dormitorio de mis padres, les doy un abrazo y me dirijo a la puerta.

…

Ya en el portal son las 7.15am y me acerco a pie hasta la parada de taxis para ir al centro de Londres.

Al poco de llegar superviso el Hostal llamado ¨El Caldero Chorreante¨. Pregunto por Tom y me acerco a la barra.

- Buenos Días señor.

- ¡Ah! Buenos Días señorita, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

- Pues… vengo a tomarme un descanso y de mientras, ¿podría dejar el baúl aquí?

- Por supuesto, puede dejarlo en la puerta de atrás. Tome la llave.

Dicho y hecho voy a dejar el baúl donde me indicó. Regresé al mismo sitio con Mishu.

- Tome la llave, muy amable.

Tom recogió las llaves y me saludó con la mano. Estaba ocupado con unos clientes.

Salgo del Hostal por la parte de atrás y saco mi varita de mi pantalón. Señalo los ladrillos correctos y la pared se abre rápidamente. Me adentré en las tiendas con más importancia: Flourish y Blotts.

Tengo que comprar los libros nuevos, la verdad que pude hacerlo en todo el verano. Estuve ocupada ayudando a Harry y Ronald en asuntos de La Orden.

La puerta de Flourish y Blotts está delante de mí. La empujo y al mirar al fondo de la tienda se me cae el alma a los pies.

Allí al fondo, está la persona que menos esperaba ver.

Sentado en una butaca de cuero negro y sumido en un libro de Pociones, como no, me digo a mi misma.

El terror de los alumnos, para mí en ocasiones. El último año no lo había sido para mí. Me he encaprichado por así decir de mi profesor de Pociones. No lo puedo negar, siento muchas cosas cuando lo tengo cerca, pero intento ahogar mis sentimientos.

Estoy en shock, hasta que un niño pasa corriendo cerca de mí y me empuja. Mis piernas flaquean y poso las manos en el suelo para frenar la caída. Me levanto avergonzada, pero nadie se percata de mi situación. Resoplo aliviada, últimamente me pasan cosas así.

Me acerco poco a poco a él, buscando un par de libros y uno más en concreto. Un regalo para Remus Lupin, mi antiguo profesor de Defensa y buen amigo de la familia Weasley.

Empiezo a buscar entre las estanterías de la penúltima fila, cuando me da por pensar en Mishu. Nerviosa, nerviosa, nerviosa. _¿Dónde demonios está?_

Escucho un ronroneo, vuelvo la vista hacia Snape y Mishu estaba justo al lado. Restregando sus feromonas en la pierna de éste.

Me acerco con sigilo hacia el minino y lo llamo suavemente.

- Mishu, gatito, ven aquí…. Psch… misi…misi.

Ni caso, hace lo que quiere conmigo.

Se resistía y era una de dos; me acerco como que no quiere la cosa o lo llamo hasta que reviente. Espero que no me muerda… no pensaba en Mishu en éste momento.

Justamente, Severus alza la vista del libro y posa sus ojos en el minino. Supuse el fin de éste. Seguramente le daba una patada y tendría que ir al callejón a juntar las piezas del cuerpecito de mi Mishu.

Pensando en el trágico final, me quedo atontada observando a Snape acariciar a mi gatito.

- _Éste es mi momento, vamos Hermione…_

Doy un par de pasos y Snape planta sus ojos en los míos. No puedo disimular mi rubor en mis pómulos e intento disimular un poco.

- Hola profesor, veo que han hecho migas.

Éste me mira unos instantes y sigue acariciando a Mishu; éste se encontraba sentado en su regazo.

- Hola, señorita Granger. ¿Es suyo?

- Sí, Mishu es mi nueva mascota este año.

- Vaya, ¿Qué pasó con el anterior?

- Digamos que no se encuentra muy bien…

- Entiendo…

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y yo pensando en Crookshanks. Mi pelirrojo estuvo un poco mal de la barriga este verano y decidí pasar este año con Mishu. Es más joven, ligero y totalmente blanco.

- No me ha molestado si eso le preocupa.

Maldición. Vuelve a fijar la mirada en mí. Me hace pensar en túneles oscuros.

- Pues, disculpe debo coger los últimos preparativos de este curso.

- Que extraño Granger. – Se echa a reír.- ¿Aún no ha comprado los libros?, ¿tan ocupada ha estado este verano?

Iba a contestar pero volví a cerrar la boca. Él supuso a que se debía. Dumbledore confía en él y seguro que le puso al tanto de todo y si no… es un experto en Legeremancia. Lo dice todo.

- Bueno, no pude venir antes…

- Si necesita algo, por pequeño que sea hágamelo saber. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…

Esto último lo dijo como un susurro, yo capté el mensaje y parecía molesto por su atrevimiento.

- Profesor, si necesito una ayudita.

- ¿Y bien?.- mientras hacia la pregunta se levantaba del sillón y dejaba el libro en un costado.

- Dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños del profesor Lupin y quiero regalarle un buen libro de Pociones. ¿me haría el favor de ayudarme?

- Si, como no. Ahora regreso.

- Bien, gracias de nuevo profesor.

Me alejo de él y pienso que no lo había dicho mejor, ya que esta vez no se me habían juntado las palabras. Antes era más fácil comunicarle algo o pedir ayuda en un tema de clase, pero desde este interés que tengo hacia él… me oprime el pecho.

Atravieso un par de pasillos y le entrego a una dependienta un manuscrito con todos los libros del curso.

. Libro Reglamentario de Hechizo, de Madam Folktergeist.

. Disipar las nieblas del Futuro, de Francesc de la Your.

. Historia de la Magia, de Alan Loveyoung.

. Las Fuerzas Oscuras, de Jesse Blood.

. Plantas carnívoras y otras especies, de Peter Power.

. Encantamientos y embrujos, de Casio Nesquik.

. Runas Antiguas: Tercer tomo, de Koldo Fullitshu.

. El monstruoso libro de los Monstruos, de Fujiyama Takaneshi.

. Libro reglamentario de Pociones y Cuadernillo de apuntes, de T.S.

Termino de elegir los últimos libros, me dirijo hacia mi profesor. Sostiene un libro bastante grande.

- Este servirá. Se titula ¨El estudio de las Pociones¨, encontrará las pociones más destacadas en nuestro mundo e incluye…- se acerca a mi oído.-… la poción matalobos. Le hará mucha falta.

- Si, claro. Muchas gracias profesor. No sabe el favor que me acaba de hacer ya que tardaría bastante en encontrar algo así.

Snape acepta mis cumplidos.

- Bueno, si no tengo nada más que hacer… debo volver a Hogwarts.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo y buen viaje.

Cojo el libro de sus manos y me dispongo a pagar el libro restante.

Pasado unos minutos noto una mano en mi hombro. Rozando mi oído vuelvo a escuchar su voz. No me giro, sé quién es.

- Señorita Granger, si necesita algo, por simple que sea hágamelo saber.

- No se preocupe, se lo haré saber.

- Tenga cuidado, adiós.

- Usted también.

_¿A que ha venido eso?_

Pago los libros y me dirijo hacia la tienda de Dervish y Banger, donde compro las últimas plumas que quedan, unos tinteros, 20 rollos de pergamino, un caldero de peltre medida 3 y una nueva mochila.

Pago todo en sickles.

Ya eran las 10.05am. Vuelvo hacia el hostal para recoger mis pertenencias.

Entro y me acerco hacia Tom, le entrego las llaves de nuevo con todas mis pertenencias.

- Bueno, Tom hasta otra.

- Buen viaje señorita. Esperemos vernos el año que viene.

- Lo mismo digo, gracias.

Al salir me acerco apresuradamente a un taxi y hablo con el conductor para que me acerque a la estación de King Cross.

El trayecto dura 20 minutos, mucho atasco en la entrada de la estación.

Llegando busco el andé cuando ningún muggle me observa atravieso el muro. El expreso de Hogwarts nos esperaba a todos. Igual que el año anterior, repleto de nuevos estudiantes y de viejos conocidos.

Miro detenidamente y allí estaban Harry junto con Ronald y Ginny. Miran a todos lados, hasta que Ginny me ve y me hace señas para que me acerque a ellos.

Llegando a mis amigos, paso cerca de la familia Malfoy, hablaban calurosamente con Clearwater, Penélope. Solo alcancé a escuchar como Draco contaba sus últimas aventuras con sus padres, dejando a una Penélope con los dientes largos… un dicho muggle.

Abrazo a Ginny primero.

- Hola Gin, os he echado mucho de menos.

- Yo también a ti, Herm y eso que solo ha pasado una semana.

Harry se acerca a nosotras y también recibo un fuerte abrazo de su parte.

- Herm, tenemos cosas que contarte.

- Si, Hermione. Dame un abrazo, siempre el último.

- Ven aquí.

Recibo también un abrazo de Ronald. Este verano ha sido muy duro. La profecía, la muerte de Sirius…

- Chicos, quiero saber lo último de esta semana, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

No pudimos ponernos al día, porque el tren empezó a sonar y eso quería decir que o subíamos y nos acomodábamos o nos quedábamos en tierra y eso no lo permitiría. No después de lo vivido en la librería. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no se le escapa a Ginny que me mira y asiente con la cabeza.

**¿Que les pareció este capítulo?, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Es cortito, lo sé. Añadiré el tercero al final de semana, estoy terminando de retocarlo :D, espero comentarios, saludos.

- yetsave: gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que me gusta mucho Severus y junto a Hermione, es la pareja perfecta jejejeje

- Laura: gracias por animarme a seguir el fic y espero que este también te guste.

- 73: muchas gracias por agregarme como favorito, espero tu opinión :D

-YazminSnape: gracias, se agradece mucho que guste mi fic, saludos.

- nekomai: gracias a ti también, a ver que te parece el segundo, el tercero llegará máximo el domingo.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con este capítulo, no me enrrollo más.

Buen fin de semana chicos!

Capítulo 2: Enfrentamientos.

Una vez instalados en unos de los compartimientos, Harry, Ronald, Ginny y yo nos disponemos a discutir un par de cosas.

- No Ronald, estas totalmente equivocado. Pertenece a la Orden, ya escuchaste a Remus. Por lo tanto si él confía en él y Dumbledore también, ¿Por qué no darle un voto de confianza?

Ronald resoplaba desde su asiento, y reposaba su cabeza entre sus dos manos. No quería ni mirarme esta vez.

- Herm, ¿tú te escuchas?, nunca te he visto tan mosqueada con este tema…. ¿sientes lástima por el grasiento murciélago?...

Ginny se levanta para defenderme.

- Rony no seas cabezón, Herm tiene razón. No puedes tachar a alguien así por así. La verdad, es un poco complicado este tema, no, espera Harry estoy hablando yo…

- Vale Gin, pero quiero dejar claro algo… Ronald estoy contigo.

- Gracias amigo, alguien con las ideas claras por fin. Quien lo ha sido siempre lo será.

Estaba molesta, siempre sacaban este tema cada dos por tres y más ahora. Con el tema de Umbridge, cuando nos tuvieron a todos en el despacho de Dolores, apunto de atacarnos con la maldición cruciatus…. Snape llegó antes de tiempo… Haciéndose el loco con las palabras de Harry… ¨tiene a Canuto, en donde la guardan¨… ¿era la única ciega?.

- Bien, no quiero hablar más del tema.

- Vale Ginny, no os enojéis… quisiste hablar sobre lo último de la semana y es lo que hemos hablado.

Harry se levantó y se dirige hacia la señora del carrito. Nos trae ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores.

- Voy al baño chicos.- me acerco a la puerta y cierro mientras digo un ¨no tardo¨.

El baño está un poco lejos de nuestro vagón, pero voy cruzando con tranquilidad. Así me aireo un poco.

Me cruzo con Malfoy y su pandilla, Penélope no estaba con ellos.

- Sangresucia…

Malfoy me mira detenidamente, esperando algo de mí.

- ¿Quieres algo?

- Que te pires de aquí.

Me hacía señas con la mano. Estaba acostumbrada a su tono sobre mí y la verdad me entraba por una oreja y me salía por otra.

- No me da la gana hurón.- le respondo acercándome a él y retándole con la mirada.

- Eh, eh… cuidado Granger… no me toques…- puso sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, como dando a entender que no lo intimidara demasiado.

- Tranquilo, no te tocaría ni con un palo…

Doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino.

Estando en el lavabo, me lavo las manos y aprovecho para refrescarme el rostro. Me quedo unos minutos mirándome en el espejo. Mi reflejo me mira. Yo sonrío por un instante, pero después bajo la cabeza. Debo ser más fuerte, ese hurón me sacaba de mis casillas, odio esa palabra y si fuera por mí le daría una buena lección.

Regreso del baño y vuelvo al compartimiento, Ginny se encuentra sola. Al verme me hace señas para que me siente al lado de ella.

- ¿Y bien?, cuéntame.

Intento hacerme la loca.

- ¿Contarte?

- Hermione Jane Granger, no te hagas la loca conmigo. Soy tu consejera y lo sabes. Puedes confiar en mí, ahora cuéntame todo detallado amiga.

Cuento hasta tres y empiezo el relato.

Pasado una media hora Ginny sigue mirándome sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Vaya. La verdad no ha dicho mucho, pero él sabe que tú le crees, por eso te trata así. Si fuera como estos (refiriéndose a Harry y Ron) ni se molestaría. Hazme caso, síguele el rollo y pídele ayuda.

Me reí y volví a teñirse mis mejillas de rojo.

- No lo puedo evitar Ginny, al verle siento cosas muy diferentes, no como cuando me veía con Krum… esto es amor verdadero… me estoy volviendo loca. Voy a perder esta batalla. Lo sé.

- No seas así contigo misma amiga, sé que no es muy bien visto, pero nosotros no somos nadie para opinar. Sé que como amiga debo estar contigo y apoyarte. No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estoy contigo.

- Gracias Ginny, lo necesito.

Nos abrazamos y me sentí feliz. La batalla que se estaba librando en mi corazón me estaba matando, pero tener el apoyo incondicional de Ginny hacia más llevadera la lucha por la conquista del corazón de Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, ayer no pude subir este capítulo. Estuve enferma, pero hoy si que he podido, me encuentro mucho mejor. Que tal el finde? Seguro que mejor que yo jajajaja :P, saludos.

Capítulo 3: Hurón acorralado.

Pasado un rato, Ginny yo empezamos a preocuparnos por los chicos. No regresaban al compartimiento y eso nos hizo enojar primero y después todo lo contrario.

Vimos compañeros salir corriendo de vagón en vagón y puede que estuvieran jugando o haciendo deporte por así decir.

Longbottom apareció de la nada.

- Chicas, algo está pasando en los últimos vagones, será mejor que me quede aquí.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué pasa Neville?..

Me levante de mi asiento, al mismo tiempo que Ginny y asomé la cabeza un poco.

- Hermione, entra… no tiene buena pinta, me dijeron que entrase aquí y que no me moviera. Y es mejor quedarse aquí, te lo aseguro.

Ginny se acercó a mí.

- Hermione, Harry y Ronald llevan rato sin venir, ¿y si les ha pasado algo?

- Está bien. Neville quédate aquí. Nosotras nos vamos.

- Pero… Hermione… quedaos…

No le hicimos caso y salimos de allí. La gente corría en contra nuestra y así hasta que dimos un vistazo a unos metros de nosotros.

Volaban hechizos por todas partes. Una cabellera rojiza se distinguía.

- ¡Roooonald!

Ginny llamaba a gritos a su hermano, éste se volteó para vernos y hacer señas para que nos largásemos de allí pitando. Yo no di mi brazo a torcer y me agaché hasta llevar donde el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, vete… esto es cosa nuestra.

- Rooon, no sé qué está pasando, pero nos hemos preocupado por vosotros. Venimos a ver qué ocurre.

Ronald volvió a resoplar como antes, y negó con la cabeza. Hizo un silbido para que Harry volteara a vernos.

- Harry, ha empezado él, os lo juro…

- Ya… Draco, ¿no?, he tenido unas palabras con él hace un rato.

- ¿Así?, cuéntame.

- No, Ronald, paso. Es cosa mía. Ese hurón es mío.

Ronald me miré sorprendido y le di un codazo, estaba pensando mal.

- ¡Nooo!, te estas equivocando, él no es quien me quita el sueño.

- Me habías asustado Herm.

- ¡Harry!.- llamé a Potter, pero no hacía caso.

Ginny seguía un par de pasos atrás nuestra, sin poderse mover. De vez en cuando mandaba un hechizo hacia Zabbini o a Crabbe. Goyle yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Draco no paraba de mandar maldiciones hacia nosotros. Maldito hurón, lo odio.

- ¡Basta Malfoy!.- grité. Cansada de estar agachada.

Malfoy descansó un momento para dirigirse a mí.

- Granger, ¿Quién te ha invitado a este combate?, vete por dónde has venido Sangre Sucia.

Harry no aguantó más y Ron hizo lo mismo. Se levantaron e inmovilizaron en un instante a Zabbini y a Crabbe con un ¨petrificus totalus¨.

Draco se quedó en blanco y cuando quiso coger la varita para pronunciar algo, Ronald le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Éste cayó al suelo, tocándose el rostro adolorido con una mano, mientras con la otra buscaba la varita que rodó varios pies.

Harry le quitó la varita de una patada y le miraba desafiante.

- Discúlpate Malfoy.

Harry estaba muy cabreado y que hablar de Ronald. Me levanté y Ginny hizo lo mismo. Yo me quede al lado del pelirrojo y Ginny del ojiverde.

- Discúlpate Malfoy, hazlo. Sino…

Draco se río por un instante y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos retándome.

- ¿Y sino que?... ¿Qué harás?...

Esto último lo dijo escupiendo al suelo.

Ron le propinó un nuevo puñetazo, pero éste puso los brazos para protegerse.

- Roooon, basta…

Harry y Ginny no esperaban esa reacción por parte de Weasley.

- Si, Ron, haz caso de Granger. – Draco se reía de Ronald.- Pareces su conejito de indias…

- Draco, cállate… no hagas más difícil esto y pídele disculpas a Hermione o sino lavaré tu asquerosa boca con estropajo.

- ¿Estroqué?

Draco intentó levantarse, pero al esquivar el golpe de Ronald hizo que su brazo le doliera al apoyar su cuerpo en él.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la princesita…? no puedes moverte, ¿no?

- Muy valiente eres Weasley pis, cuatro contra uno… si señor…

- Tú harías lo mismo… hurón… lo dejaremos así, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Agarré el brazo de Ronald con el que tendía la varita apuntando a Draco.

- Vamos Ron, no merece la pena. Vámonos.

Ginny hizo lo mismo con Harry y ambas nos fuimos detrás de ellos.

Neville nos esperaba donde lo dejamos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado chicos?

- Nada de importancia Neville.

- Vaya, bueno… voy a buscar…

Y se fue sin decir nada más.

Los cuatros estuvimos en silencio en todo el trayecto restante. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Odiaba a Malfoy, eso lo tenía asegurado, pero la reacción de Ronald me dio miedo. No estaba bien como se lo tomó, sé que es amigo mío y estamos para eso. Para defendernos si algo nos pasase, pero su mirada…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Un Castigo.

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó a su destino. Cogimos nuestras pertenencias y acudimos Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna y yo hacia la puerta principal.

El profesor Flitwick con una libreta en sus manos, repasando a todos los alumnos.

- Pero profesor, soy Harry Potter.- dijo un impactado Potter.

- Lo sé Potter, pero son órdenes de Dumbledore.

Todos dimos nuestros nombres y al terminar mi turno, alcé la mirada hasta el camino de gravilla y allí estaban Malfoy, Filch y Snape.

Un Draco molesto, sin querer dar explicaciones sobre lo que tenía a su cargo. El profesor Snape, dándole sus objeciones al conserje. Admitiendo que él mismo se haría cargo de las pertenencias de Malfoy.

Draco con el rostro enrojecido, nos miró con cara de pocos amigos…

- Bonita cara Potter…

Harry lo miró por un segundo y se hizo el loco. Me quedé mirando a ambos, después pasé la vista al profesor Snape. Apenas fijó sus ojos en mí. Mejor para mí pensé, no aguantaría otro rubor de mejillas y más delante de mis compañeros.

Llegamos a las puertas del castillo, todos agrupados fuimos entrando al salón comedor. La decoración majestuosa, como cada año. Ginny y yo buscamos un sitio cerca de Luna y Neville; los chicos nos siguieron y se sentaron enfrente de nosotros.

El director, Albus Dumbledore, con su barba plateada y de pie. Empezó a hablar hacia los estudiantes.

- Buenas Noches estudiantes, como cada año haremos la selección de casas. Pero antes, quiero dar dos noticias, la primera es la llegada de un nuevo profesor a la escuela. Profesor Horace Slughorn, será el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Por lo tanto, el Profesor Severus Snape, impartirá Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Ginny me miró detenidamente, haciéndome señas con el codo. Mi cara era un poema, _¿pero que está diciendo el viejo loco?, no me apunté este año a DCLAO porque no me interesa la asignatura, y ¿este año cambian a Snape por un tipejo loco?... Quiero morirrrr…_

Miré a Ginny de reojo y lo único que hice fue asentir a su mirada. Bajé la cabeza, intentando evitar la mirada de ella.

El Director volvió a hablar, después de escuchar varios alaridos de los alumnos, molestos y otros impresionados por el cambio de profesorado.

A espalda nuestra, la mesa de Slytherin y Malfoy no se hallaba con sus amigos.

Yo me preocupé un poco y le hice señas a Ginny para que se acercara más a mí.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Malfoy?

Ginny miró de refilón y volvió a acercarse.

- No creo, igual fue a llorarle a Snape, porque tampoco está con los profesores.

Un vacío llenó mi estómago, miré hacia los profesores y efectivamente Snape no se hallaba con ellos. ¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿tan fuerte fue Ronald para que se chivara? Y lo peor, ¿Qué nos harán?

Mi cara era un poema, pensando en diferentes respuestas. Harry me miraba pensativo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Herm?, estas muy rara…

No le dio tiempo a responder a Ginny. Cuando Filch el conserje apareció y nos invocaba a una reunión de último aviso a los cuatro en el despacho de Snape.

- Alumnos, vengo a informarles, el profesor Snape solicita vuestra presencia en su despacho. Ya, venga. No perdamos ni un segundo más.

Ronald puso mala cara y que decir de Harry. Ginny y yo suponíamos a que se debía todo. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos siguiendo a Filch. Dumbledore se levantó para escuchar cuatro palabras de Filch y asentir con la cabeza y volver a sentarse mientras degustaba un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Bajamos hacia las mazmorras, hacía frío. Ronald me dio su chaqueta para abrigarme. Al llegar Filch llama a la puerta con dos toc toc.

- Adelante.

Filch abre la puerta y nos hace entrar todos, luego cierra la puerta detrás de él.

El despacho de Snape era igual que las paredes del pasillo, de piedras oscuras. A un lado tenía un escritorio con un montón de pergaminos, anotaciones y exámenes pasados. Al otro lado una puerta. La continuidad de la clase de Pociones. No es la puerta principal, pero sí la que él utilizaba para entrar en el aula. Ahora yacía abierta.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en un sillón cerca del fuego, su cara estaba marcada con un moratón más grande que el de esta mañana. Yo me asusté al verle el rostro. Igual que Ginny, en cambio, Ron y Harry parecían tranquilos.

- Aquí se los dejo profesor.- Filch dijo esto último alejándose de nosotros y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Pasados unos segundos, Snape que se había pasado todo el tiempo que llevábamos allí mirando unas hojas. Las dejo en la mesa y levantó la mirada hacia todos. De uno en uno, por Ron primero con malicia, Harry, Ginny y por mí también. Yo tragué saliva, estaba aterrada. Había empezado bien el día y lo que quedaba de él había empeorado, era un caos. Yo no tenía la culpa de verme allí, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a medias en la mesa. Mirando a Draco y luego a nosotros. Señaló el rostro de Draco.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir que ha pasado para que mi alumno tenga eso en el rostro?

Yo bajé la cabeza. Ginny callada. Harry y Ronald miraban a Draco en todo momento y luego a Snape desafiante, pero tampoco decían nada.

- ¿Nada?, muy bien. Tú señorita Weasley, digame… ¿Qué ha pasado?, según lo que me responda, su castigo será menos estricto.

Ginny balbuceaba.

- No lo sé.

Draco rió y me miraba.

- ¿Ha perdido la memoria usted también, Granger?

Snape me miraba serio, más serio de lo normal.

- No, no la he perdido. Malfoy se pasó de la raya, eso es todo.

- ¿Y qué hizo?, porque él según lo que me ha contado, es que usted le insultó.

Me quedé alucinada. Malfoy se estaba riendo de nosotros.

Ronald dio un paso hacia Malfoy y lo amenazó apuntándole con el dedo.

- No seas tan maricón y di la verdad Malfoy, todo ha sido por tu culpa….

Snape se puso entre medias de Malfoy y Weasley y desafiante amenazaba a Ronald con quitar a Gryffindor 60 puntos.

- Quíteme los que quiera, profesor. Eso no quita que Malfoy sea un…

Me acerqué a Ron y le puse mi mano en su pecho para calmarle. La verdad si seguía hablando acabaría secando el reloj de puntuación de nuestra casa y empezar así el primer día de escuela no se veía bien.

- Cálmate Ronald, cálmate…

Ron respiró profundamente y volvió a su sitio.

Snape y Malfoy nos miraba detenidamente. Me quedé allí sin moverme y me propuse a explicar que pasó.

- Todo ocurrió ésta mañana, Malfoy empezó a faltarme el respeto, yo también lo hice y una cosa llevo a otra.

- ¿Y el puñetazo?

Ronald fue a decir algo, pero me adelanté.

- Fui yo profesor.

Harry, Ron, Ginny e incluso Draco me miraron dos veces. Draco se quedó callado, no dijo nada.

Snape me miró detenidamente, tal vez esperando un cambio en mi rostro que delatara que era inventado. No dejé que leyera mis pensamientos tampoco, había leído sobre el tema en mis vacaciones y mi muro resistió a su destreza. Se dio cuenta que no obtuvo respuesta, su cara lo decía todo, pero no dijo nada más.

- Bien, El señor Potter y la señora Weasley vendrán los días martes y miércoles de 9.30pm a 11.00pm. Limpiarán lo que yo ordene sin magia.

Harry y Ginny resoplaron y miraron a otro lado.

- Y vosotros dos… Weasley usted los lunes y los jueves junto con Granger a la misma hora que sus compañeros.

Yo miré a Ron que estaba fuera de sí, no quiso mirarme.

- Fuera todo el mundo, vayamos al Comedor.

Salimos del despacho los seis. Al doblar la esquina, Snape volvió a mirarnos.

- Por cierto Weasley, 60 puntos menos por desafiar a un profesor.

Ron se adelantó por la espalda a Snape, pero Harry y Ginny lo cogieron de los hombros. Snape se dio cuenta del atrevimiento de Weasley. Yo me quedé callada, seria sin gesticular nada. Solo lo miraba seria, él hacía lo mismo, mirarme. No refleja nada. Sólo fue unos segundos y volvió a caminar hacia su mesa.

Nos sentamos cada uno en nuestro sitio y terminamos de comer. El director dio los últimos sermones y nos deseó unas buenas noches y un feliz comienzo de clase. Cada uno fue hacia sus dormitorios.

Yo me tumbé en la cama, mirando la pared. Ginny se acercó a mi cama, se sentó en ella.

- Hermione, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Es más fácil para mí que para Ron… eso es todo.

- ¿Crees que porque venga de ti el castigo no va a ser tan grave?, ¿eso piensas?, esto es un problema de profesor alumno…

- Lo sé Ginny, lo sé. Buenas Noches.

Hola chicos/as, sé que no tengo perdón, pero estuve un tiempo sin conectarme mucho por aquí. Diganme que tal les pareció este capítulo please, gracias por leerme. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chic s!, este capítulo está calentito :D, espero que sean de su gusto… ¡quiero opiniones!, saludos y buen fin de semana :D

::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 5: primer día de castigo.**

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos todos juntos en silencio. Apenas nos mirábamos, sólo un Harry molesto por mi respuesta de ayer.

- Hermione…

- No, Harry. Déjalo estar. Hoy no, por favor…

Le miro unos segundos molesta y Harry asiente comprendiendo. Ronald, por su parte no dijo nada en todo el desayuno. Sólo miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin, observando a un Draco desafiante, haciéndose el machito.

Ginny y yo nos levantamos para acudir a la primera clase de la semana, pociones.

Acudimos solas.

El profesor Slughorn, un cincuentón con pelo canoso y de complexión gruesa. A diferencia del anterior profesor, era muy hospitalario y explicaba las cosas muy lentamente. Nos enseñó tres clases de pociones, preguntándonos cuales eran.

Harry y Ron llegaron a clase un poco más tarde de nosotras y admitieron que no tenían el libro de la asignatura. El profesor les ofreció dos que había en una de las taquillas del fondo del aula. Me reí al ver a estos dos peleándose por un libro de encuadernación fuerte. Ronald consiguió el más nuevo y Harry por el contrario se quedó con uno con mal aspecto.

Nos explicó la poción Feliz Felixis. Draco que se había pasado toda la clase sin apartar la vista al techo, se sintió interesado en dicha poción. No solo yo me di cuenta, también Harry.

Pasada la hora de clase, fuimos a las siguientes asignaturas.

Llegó la hora de almorzar. Ese día había tarta de melaza de postre. Estaba degustándola cuando apareció Harry.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- Del despacho de Dumbledore. Me ha hecho una pregunta muy extraña.

Ronald preguntó.

- ¿Y cuando no?

- Pues, me ha preguntado si Hermione y yo tenemos algo más que amistad…

Me quedé de piedra_. ¿Para qué quería saber eso el viejo cotilla?_

- Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba para nada Harry…

Ronald no supo que contestar.

Yo me encogí de hombros y Harry miró al director que ahora mismo nos miraba detenidamente y nos hacía señas de un brindis. A su lado, el profesor Snape, le miraba de reojo, posó sus ojos en nosotros para volver a mirar su plato.

Sentí una patada leve en mi pierna.

- ¡Auch! Ginny…

La pelirroja hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza como señalando a cierto profesor.

- Si, muy astuta.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo. De allí pasamos a clase.

Llegó la hora de la cena, pasadas las 9pm, Ronald y yo nos levantamos de la mesa para acudir a nuestro castigo. Bajamos en silencio hasta el despacho del profesor.

Ronald tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

- Toc Toc Toc

- Adelante.

Me hizo señas para entrar primero, y éste último cerró la puerta con fuerza. Me asusté y me giré hacia el pelirrojo.

Sentado de nuevo en su escritorio y con un montón de pergaminos en sus manos. Nos miró unos minutos, seguramente pensando que castigo nos tocaba.

- Bien. Quiero encima de mi mesa las varitas.- hizo señas con la mano.

Ronald molesto cogió su varita y la puso de mala gana en la mesa, yo me acerque y la dejé cerca de la suya. Volví a dar un par de pasos atrás y mirar a Snape.

- ¿Sigue afirmando que fue usted quien golpeó al señor Malfoy, señorita Granger?

Intenté no mostrar signos de asombro.

- Si, fui yo.

Nos miró a ambos, y a Weasley por última vez.

- Bien. Allí encontraran todo lo necesario para limpiar los calderos de la clase del profesor Slughorn. Así que empezad ya.

Me acerqué al caldero más cercano y con estropajo en mano, empecé a sacar una especie de una masa gelatinosa del fondo. Ronald cogió uno más grande que el mío e hizo lo mismo que yo.

Pasó una hora y parecía que los calderos no cesaban de aparecer. Descansé un momento resoplando y restregándome el brazo por la frente. Estaba empezando a sudar. Algunos cacharros desprendían humo.

Miré a un Snape, que parecía divertido al ver la escena que tenía enfrente. Resoplé y seguí rascando.

- Profesor ya es la hora…- Ronald se levantó del suelo. Snape hizo como que no lo escuchó… - Profesor, es la hora.

Snape se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó hasta nosotros. Miró los calderos relucientes y luego pasó la vista a los del fondo. Quedaban un par más.

- No han terminado, atrás suya tiene más señor Weasley…

El pelirrojo molesto, se acercó a Snape.

- ¿Perdone?, dijo hasta las 11 y son pasadas. Lo siento, pero ese fue el castigo que nos puso y ya se pasa de la hora. Nos vamos, vamos Herm… levántate.

No me moví del sitio. La verdad es que estaba cansada, las manos ya no me daban para más y que decir de mis uñas, estaban totalmente negras…

Sonaría a loca, pero estar cerca de Snape, aunque sea en un castigo impuesto por él… me sentía bien. Más si este año no impartía Pociones.

Snape sonrió a Weasley y negó con la cabeza.

- Parece que no lo ha entendido Weasley, pero de aquí no se va nadie hasta que lo diga yo… así que siga limpiando…

Dio media vuelta hacia la mesa. Ron cabreado me miraba.

- Herm, ¿Qué haces?, vamos…

- Ron, por favor, sigue limpiando… el castigo podría ser peor si te sigues comportando así…

Volvió a colocarse de rodillas para coger de nuevo un caldero.

- Maldito murciélago.

No bastó levantar la mirada hacia Ron. Snape le escuchó y se acercó a él.

- ¿Decía algo?

- Nada.- seguía con la cabeza agachada limpiando.

- 75 puntos menos a Gryffindor por falta de respeto a mi persona.

- Llamarle maldito murciélago, no es faltarle el respeto. Es lo que es.

Alcé la mirada a Ronald y al profesor. Me levanté del frío suelo. Ronald hizo lo mismo y lo miró desafiante.

- 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y se queda solo limpiando lo restante. Granger, venga conmigo a la mesa. Coja las redacciones que hay y revise una por una. Ahora voy.

- Si profesor. Me dispuse a corregir lo que me pidió. Mire al pelirrojo, estando de espaldas Snape. Le miré preocupada.

Me senté en la silla, que hace menos de un minuto había estado él sentado. Ojeé los pergaminos, eran de alumnos de tercer curso. Sencillo de corregir. Me dispuse a leer uno por uno. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido. Ronald era una bomba a punto de estallar.

- Siga limpiando sin rechistar.

Snape volvía de discutir con Weasley.

- Bien, usted haga eso.

Con su varita hizo aparecer una nueva silla y se la colocó cerca de la mía. Ambos miramos unos segundos al pelirrojo que con ira en los ojos no paraba de mirar desafiante a Snape.

- ¿Alguna duda en las correcciones? – me miró a los ojos, otra vez esos tuneles oscuros.

- Está todo entendido.

- Para usted debe ser coser y cantar.

_¿Eso era un cumplido por su parte?_

Pasada una media hora, terminé de corregir y le enseñé las redacciones. Le echó un ligero vistazo y me entregó mi varita.

- Señor Weasley, pueden marcharse. Les espero que el jueves a la misma hora.

Ronald se acercó a la mesa, recogió su varita y yo me levanté de la silla para acercarme a él.

- Buenas noches, profesor.

- Buenas noches, Granger.

De Weasley no dijo nada. Tampoco le hubiera escuchado. Ya estaba fuera esperándome para acudir a la sala común.

Cerré la puerta del despacho para caminar por los pasillos desérticos. Me despedí de Ron para llegar a mi cama. Estaba reventada. Esperaba con ansias que llegara jueves.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas, hoy os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os agrade. Saludos (:

Capítulo 6: Reencuentros.

Segundo día de clase. Me levanté y nadie yacía en la habitación…

Me arreglé y fui al Gran Comedor. Los chicos desayunaban tranquilamente.

- Hola chicos, se me han pegado las sábanas.

Ginny me saludó y Harry hizo lo mismo. En cambio Ronald, comía en silencio y ni me saludó.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

Fue Harry quien habló.

- Ahora mismo Ron nos estaba contando lo de la otra noche. Como Snape se pasó de la raya con él…

Yo desvié la mirada hacia Ronald, no levantaba la vista, seguía degustando su desayuno.

Me senté enfrente de Harry, Ginny y Ronald estaban a mi izquierda.

- Mira Harry, era un castigo, se supone que no vas allí a pasártelo chachi.

- ¿Chachi?- Harry se extrañó.

- Si, cha-chi, es decir, no vas a divertirte en un castigo. Por lo tanto, Ronald se molestó cuando llegó la hora de irnos y Snape no nos dejó salir.

Ronald alzó la cabeza y estaba molesto por la forma que lo contaba, como si fuera una tontería.

- No Hermione – se levantó de su asiento y me alzó la voz. – Tú vistes lo mismo que yo, ese maldito murciélago quería verme la cara de tonto…

- Tú ya sabes cómo es él, por lo tanto no le des el gusto… es fácil, pero tú siempre caes, igual que en las bromas de Malfoy.

No quiso escucharme, hizo señal de retirada y se alejó de nosotros. Los tres le seguimos con la mirada, incluso cuando pasó cerca de la mesa del profesorado.

Dumbledore, que había observado toda la charla matinal, le hizo señas a Snape para hablar. Seguramente le preguntaría que pasaba entre el pelirrojo y él. No pude observar más, porque justamente llegó Luna con su QuisQuilloSo semanal y decidí hablar un poco con ella.

…

Llegó la hora libre, me fui a la biblioteca sola. Al regreso de ésta, me pasé por el lago. Me senté en el gran césped. Sólo un par de grupos de primero jugaban.

Hacía calor, me quité la capa, y me desabroché los primeros botones de la camisa. Cogí mis gafas de sol, unas Carrera que mi padre me regaló este verano. Me tumbé y dejé mi mente en blanco, hasta que…

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Hermione.

Alcé las gafas para mirar bien quien estaba de pie observándome, esa voz me sonaba bastante.

- ¡Remus!

Me levanté y le abracé con cariño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola…?

- Tenía un poco de tiempo libre, y me apetecía tomar un poco el sol.

- ¿Tú libre?, no me lo creo…

- Si, éste año no elegí DCLAO y ahora hay una clase doble…

- Si, es verdad… Ahora la imparte Snape…

- Si, pero no hablemos de mí, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

- Bien, ahora estoy comprometido…

Me quedé de piedra. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Comprometido?, felicidades Remus y ¿Quién es ella?, ¿la conozco?

Remus puso sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y se balanceaba de hacia delante y atrás, dudando en contarme o sin saber cómo empezar.

- Cuéntame, me alegro un montón por ti, Remus.

- Se llama Nymphadora Tonks, es prima de Sirius…

- ¿prima?, ¿en serio?... – de la alegría pasé a la tristeza al acordarme de Sirius.

- Hermione, sé que la muerte de Sirius nos ha tocado un poco a todos, y al no estar él empecé a hacer vida nueva, ella ha hecho posible que a día de hoy siga vivo…

Se quedó en blanco y yo le correspondí con un abrazo.

- Oh Remus, tranquilo… Allá arriba… Sirius estará orgulloso de ambos, lo sé. Era un buen hombre y un buen amigo.

- Gracias Hermione.- se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de su chaqueta.

Unos pasos se acercaban a nosotros.

- Señor Lupin, me alegro verle de nuevo por aquí, vaya señorita Granger, no me esperaba encontrarla aquí…

El profesor Dumbledore, acudió donde nosotros y no venía solo. Snape a escasos metros de nosotros, nos miraba a uno y después a otro sin hablar. Yo rompí el abrazo con Remus, para mirar a ambos y sonreírles.

- Hola profesores.- saludé con un gesto de mano.

- Hola señorita Granger.- Snape me contestó al saludo.

Dumbledore se acercó a Remus y le dio un abrazo.

- Siento lo de Sirius…

- Gracias, Dumbledore.

Snape no dijo nada en todo momento. Yo lo miraba y él no sintió ni tristeza por Remus. El nombre de su mejor amigo, le rompía el corazón. Es triste perder a un amigo, pero más si ese amigo era como un hermano.

- Remus, nos vemos dentro de un par de días, este fin de semana. Hemos quedado para ir a Hogsmeade. Te haré llegar a Hedwig para que quedemos los cuatro a tomar algo, ¿si?

Remus volvió a abrazarme, teniendo a Snape enfrente mía y ver como giraba la cara, sólo cuando nos separamos volvió a mirarnos.

_¿Molesto?_

- Adiós, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape…- me dirigí hacia la entrada principal dejándoles en la gran explanada de césped.

Llegó la hora de cenar.

Me alisté para cenar con los chicos, antes de que Harry y Ginny tuvieran que ir de castigo.

Ginny estaba un poco asustada, lo que Ronald contó sobre Snape no le agradaba mucho, en cambio, Harry estaba acostumbrado a los castigos.

- Bueno chicos, son las 9pm pasadas, ya es la hora. Suerte Ginny, Harry. ¿Os esperamos?

- No, Herm, dormid. Nos la apañaremos bien.

El dúo se alejó de nosotros.

Al terminar de tomar el postre, me levanté para despedirme del pelirrojo.

Quería estar sola, pero eso no duró mucho. Nuestra directora, McGonagall se acercó para darnos una hoja a cada uno.

- Tome señor Weasley y señorita Granger, aquí os dejo una nota de parte del director. Ahora mismo no está en su despacho, pero pueden acudir a las 10 y 30pm. No abran la carta.

Dicho esto se marchó por donde vino, me quedé mirando un rato por donde se fue. Me pareció muy extraño por su parte.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Ron miraba la carta a trasluz.

- Lo averiguaremos, pero aún no.

Fuimos caminando hasta la sala común. Allí cerca del fuego estuvimos esperando hasta que llegara la hora para volver a pasar por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

…

Albus Dumbledore, sentado en un cómodo sillón esperaba la llegada de cierta pareja de Gryffindor. Mientras estaba en la espera, ojeaba un anillo con una piedra oscura y a su izquierda lo que parecía un diario con un enorme agujero en el centro.

Dejó lo que tenía entre manos, para guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y decir un:

- Adelante.

…

Llegamos a la gárgola conocida por ser la apertura del despacho principal del director. Subimos un tramo circular de escaleras, parecían interminables.

Ron tocó tres veces la puerta y nos dio paso la voz del director.

- Buenas noches director, ya estamos aquí.

- Bien, pasen, pasen y tomen asiento.

Nos señaló las únicas sillas que quedaban libres, enfrente de su majestuoso escritorio de caoba.

- Bien. Les mandé a llamar por la profesora McGonagall, porque he decidido que seáis más responsables.

- ¿Más responsables?

A Ronald no le hizo gracia esas palabras, es más puso cara de pocos amigos.

- Ya soy responsable con los estudios.

Dumbledore sonrió, pero volvió a seguir la conversación.

- Seréis los nuevos Prefectos de Gryffindor, al igual que Malfoy y Parkinson para Slytherin y así…

- ¿Cómo?, ¿prefectos?, vaya… verá cuando se entere mi madre, desde mi hermano Percy…

- Sí, señor Weasley. Cuando acabemos de hablar sobre lo que debéis hacer, podrá ir a comunicárselo a su madre.

- Bien.

Dumbledore pasó de mirar al pelirrojo, para mirarme a mí.

- ¿Y bien, usted no dice nada Granger?

- Oh, bueno… estoy contenta de serlo, pero quiero saber que cambia serlo y no.

Dumbledore sacó un pergamino de la nada.

- Aquí están las normas.- nos dio un papel a cada uno.

Ronald empezó a leer para sí mismo y yo esperé a que se quejará de algo…

- Los prefectos de Hogwarts, deben ayudar a los profesores con los alumnos… si… tenemos privilegios como dos vagones especiales… mira Herm… dos vagones, un sanitario con una tina amplia y burbujas… ¡burbujas!, guay. Hecho, me quedo el puesto.

Ronald estaba contento y yo ojeé de nuevo para ver si era correcto o era inventado.

- No se pueden quitar puntos, no como el profesorado.- Dumbledore habló y ambos asentimos. – Tenéis obligación de hacer rondas por los pasillos a partir de las 10pm hasta que el jefe de vuestra casa os diga, por lo tanto, cuando una pareja de prefectos de otra casa termine su turno, vosotros o los siguientes deberán vigilar que ningún alumno esta fuera de su cama a deshora.

- Entendido.

- Si, profesor.

- Muy, eso era todo. Ya es casi la hora de la salida del castigo del señor Potter y la señorita Weasley. Podéis ir a buscarle con mi consentimiento. Igualmente los profesores ya están al tanto de vuestros cargos, no habrá ningún problema.

Nos despedimos amablemente del director y fuimos directamente hacia las escaleras en busca de nuestros amigos.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¿Malfoy amable?

Pasado el tiempo de castigo, Ginny y yo estábamos cansados de limpiar y ordenar los miles de ingredientes que el profesor Snape tenía en una especie de cuarto de las fregonas.

- Ya es la hora, podéis marcharos…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando sonó la puerta.

- Adelante.

La puerta de abrió con rapidez y del hueco apareció una melena ondulada y de color castaño.

- Buenas noches profesor Snape, venimos a recoger a Harry y Ginny.

Snape asintió y saludó a Granger. Ronald se dejó ver detrás de ella y Snape volvió a su tono de siempre.

- Váyanse, recojan sus cosas. Pero antes… - antes de coger nuestras varitas, hizo un hechizo revelador.- por si acaso, no quiero encontrarme que falta un ingrediente, como la piel de serpiente africana, ¿verdad señor Potter?

Harry mosqueado lo miró desafiante.

- Yo no fui señor, no sé cómo se lo tengo que decir.

- Bueno, váyanse. Mañana a la misma hora.

Ginny salió la primera junto con Ron, Harry por su parte lo miró desafiante por última vez.

Snape volteó la vista hacia Harry. En todo el transcurso me lo quedé observando, él solo me devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Algo más, Granger?- parecía curioso por mi forma de observarlo.

- Es todo, buenas noches profesor….

- Buenas noches, Granger. Hasta el jueves…

Sonreí y no sé porque lo hice, solamente me salió y él no dijo nada más.

…..

La mañana del miércoles no era igual que la del día anterior, amaneció nublado, el cielo grisáceo se extendía por todos los terrenos del castillo. Es lo malo de vivir en Reino Unido, podías encontrarte las cuatro estaciones en un mismo día. Por la mañana otoño, a mediodía invierno, por la tarde primavera y al anochecer verano o viceversa.

No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche, pensando en todo momento en cierto hombre, pero esta vez alguien me hizo caer al suelo desprevenida.

Caí de culo y con tan mala suerte que todos mis libros se esparcieron en el largo pasillo. La chica en cuestión era Pansy Parkinson, amiga de Draco Malfoy. Me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía su camino.

Yo entendí que con esta clase de gente era mejor no cruzarse, pero si no tuviera la mente en otro lado, estas cosas no pasarían.

Por la caída, llegué tarde a mi clase de Encantamientos. Como podía pasarme esto a mí, estaba molesta conmigo misma. Podía haber utilizado el gira tiempo, ya que la profesora McGonagall no me lo prestaría por ser una tonta. Aún estuve meditando, de camino a la sala común. Un papel sobresalía de mi agenda. Estiré de él y le eché un vistazo.

Eran las normas de prefectos y me acordé de la sala de burbujas.

- No estaría mal echar un vistazo, total no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Me dirigí hacías las escaleras, en el quinto piso estaba la sala de prefectos.

Al echar un último vistazo a la información, me puse a dudar. Decía prefectos, por lo tanto no decía que solo fuera una por cada casa.

- ¿Voy a tener que compartir la sala con otros prefectos de la escuela?

Alguien más habló.

- Si, Granger… no nos queda otra.

Esa voz arrastrando las palabras, era fácil de adivinar.

A mi derecha estaba la entrada de la sala, y el hurón estaba de pie, apoyado en la fría pared.

- Hola Malfoy, pensaba relajarme yo sola esta mañana.

- Pasa, estoy solo.

Dudé en pasar, pero no era por cuestión de que Draco estuviera allí conmigo, solo que no sé, no me fiaba de él.

Entré en la sala, era muy amplia. Estaba formada por varias secciones, a mi derecha una zona de relax con unas vistas del lago y el calamar gigante. En la izquierda, sales de baño, jacuzzi y un sinfín de utensilios para relajación. En el centro una mesa alargada, con manjares más impresionantes que el propio comedor.

Un elfo nos miraba con sus ojos grisáceos y tristes.

- Hola, señorita…

- Granger.

- … señorita Granger, me llamo Winney, la elfa de los prefectos… a su servicio.

Hizo un acto de reverencia tan exagerado, que la punta de su nariz tocaba casi el suelo.

Draco entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta.

- Winney, tráeme una cerveza de mantequilla, tu… ¿quieres algo?

Me hizo señas para que me sentara y pidiera algo para beber en ese momento.

- Otra, por favor.

- Ya escuchaste elfa.

- Gracias señor Malfoy, ahora mismo las traigo.

Desapareció con un /plof/.

- ¿A dónde ha ido?- pregunté al instante.

Draco se dejó caer en un sillón de orejas.

- Ha ido a Hogsmeade, aquí no nos dejan tomarla.

- Ya.

Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo todo. A pocos segundos apareció de nuevo la elfa entregándonos las cervezas y volvió a desaparecer dando a entender que la llamasen si requerirían sus servicios.

Nos quedamos solos, un par de minutos y Draco rompió el hielo.

- ¿Por qué no le contaste la verdad al profesor Snape?

No me esperaba esa pregunta y menos de su parte. ¿Malfoy preguntándome?

- No puedo decírtelo.

- Ya, no puedes, o no quieres que sepan que Weasley me hizo esto.

Señaló lo que quedaba de la marca en su rostro. Solamente un leve golpe, apenas se veía ya.

- No es eso, solo que me salió… y ya.

Draco volvió a beber de nuevo y se quedó pensativo mirándome detenidamente.

- ¿Pasa algo?- me molestaba bastante que me mirasen y más sin saber qué es lo que piensan.

- No es nada. Bueno, he de irme. Tengo clase de DCLAO. Adiós Granger.

- Adiós.

Me quedé sola en la sala, terminé de tomarme lo que quedaba y salí de allí pitando.

…..

El transcurso del día fue normal. Ginny y yo quedamos en la tarde para repasar un par de encantamientos que me perdí en la clase de la mañana. Me contó lo que pasó la noche anterior, el castigo con Harry y como le va la relación que poco a poco va teniendo con el chico.

Conociendo a Harry, él no me hablaría del tema, y para cuando tuviera el valor de decírmelo, yo ya tendría practicada mi cara de asombrada.

- Bueno, el castigo fue instructivo.

- ¿Instructivo?, ¿Qué hicisteis?

- La verdad, limpiar, ordenar y ver ingredientes impresionantes… pero no hablemos de los ingredientes, ¿Qué tal lo llevas tú con…?

Me ruboricé.

- Ginny han pasado cosas raras, tal vez yo misma me estoy obsesionando de tal forma que veo cosas que antes no me daba cuenta. No sé, no quiero equivocarme, no quiero que se ría de mí y que pronuncie algo de sus labios… no sé qué hacer Gin… estoy confusa.

- Bueno dime que ha pasado, para que te ruborices.

- La verdad han sido tonterías, pero ayer me encontré con Remus, vino a Hogwarts y quedé con él para vernos este finde. Cuando fui a despedirme, abracé a Remus y vi a Snape mirar hacia otro lado… como molesto.

- No es ninguna tontería Hermione, eso significa que le molesta que te abraces con otros hombres… vaya con el grasiento profesor…

Ginny se reía a carcajada limpia.

Pasaron las horas…

Harry y Ginny volvieron a ir al despacho de Snape. Ron y yo por nuestra parte, esperábamos la hora para empezar las rondas del castillo. Empezaban cerca de medianoche.

Ron y yo quedamos en ir a buscar de nuevo a la parejita. Así los llamaba yo, pero a Ronald no le hacía mucha gracia.

Los chicos salieron del despacho y nos quedamos cerca de la entrada del despacho.

Ginny habló primero.

- Hermione, el profesor Snape quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

La pelirroja me miraba toda divertida, me sacó la lengua y se quedó junto con los chicos. La voz de Snape habló desde el fonfo del despacho.

- Señor Weasley, lleve a los chicos a su sala común. Yo llevaré a Granger después.

Harry encogió los hombros sin entender nada y se llevó a rastras a los demás.

Entré y cerré la puerta. En la misma posición que los días anteriores, sentado en su escritorio ojeando unos exámenes.

- Granger, siéntese.

Señaló la silla vacía. Le hice caso y me senté enfrente de él.

- He hablado con el señor Malfoy esta tarde y me ha comentado…

- Si se refiere al incidente en el tren, ya lo dije todo.

- Eso no es lo que él me acaba de contar…

- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho esta vez?

- El señor Malfoy, me ha explicado que todo fue cosa suya...

Me levanté de la silla y negué con la cabeza.

- Yo estuve allí y le vuelvo a decir…

- Si de verdad no quiere perder el castigo, tranquila, puedo dejar que venga a ayudarme a corregir uno de estos.

Me señaló las hojas que tenía encima de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo?...

- Señorita Granger, sé perfectamente, desde el primer día que usted no le hizo eso a Malfoy, por lo tanto, no está castigada, pero puedo hacer una excepción… si así lo desea…

Snape me miraba divertido, podía jurar que le había visto sonreír en una milésima de segundo, pero tal vez fueron ilusiones mías.

Me sentí mal. No sabía que decir.

- Mire, yo hubiera agradecido tener una amiga como usted en la escuela, pero no me parece bien, que sus amigos… no hayan hecho nada para evitar su castigo…

Le miré a los ojos, tenía razón.

- He de irme, se hace tarde y mañana tengo que repasar unos apuntes.

- ¿Qué asignatura?

- Pociones.

Le sonreí y bajé la cabeza. Él asintió.

- La acompaño a su sala común.

- No se moleste, puedo ir sola, soy prefecta.

Le enseñé mi insignia.

- Insisto.

Salimos de allí.

El camino se hacía cada vez más corto. Nos cruzamos con un par de alumnos, al principio pensamos que era algún alumno haciendo de las suyas, pero resultaron ser Malfoy y Parkinson. Ambos nos saludaron mínimamente.

- Profesor Snape…- Draco le saludó primero.

- Malfoy, Parkinson… ¿van de regreso a su sala?

- Si, profesor. Ahora mismo vamos a descansar.

- Está bien. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches profesor, Granger.

Se alejaron sigilosamente y nosotros seguimos.

Yo lo miraba de reojo y algunas veces lo pillaba mirándome, pero no dijo nada.

Al girar a la derecha, nos encontramos con Weasley esperando en cerca del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

…..

Y aquiiii llega el final de este capítulo, espero opiniones de que tal les pareció este capítulo. He tardado varias semanas en subirlo, pero quería terminar de retocar un poco. Bueno, espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana y si no lo hago es porque me voy de vacaciones a ECUADOR y estoy un poco ocupada con las maletas y esas cosas. Saludos y feliz fin de semana. :D


End file.
